Springtime
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Old West: Casey and Ezra spend some time together


Title: Springtime

Author: Kleine Snowdrop

Pairing: Ezra/Casey

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Not mine, the magnificent seven is not mine.

* * *

Springtime

Spring was in the air and as the weather was changing and colds were going around. Casey frowned at Aunt Nettie as the older woman tried to get up and start the day's work.

"Aunt Nettie," Casey said, "you heard what Mr. Jackson said, and you can't work because of that cold might turn to pneumonia."

"Then who is going to get the work done, Casey?" Nettie demanded.

"I'll go see if Vin is in town," she said, "he'll help us out."

"Fine," grumbled Nettie. Casey left the tray on the night table and hurried downstairs. She pulled on her coat and practically ran from the house. Casey decided not to take Nettie's wagon and saddled up her horse.

Casey stopped at the stables before she went in search of Vin Tanner. Unbeknownst to her Vin was currently away from Four Corners. In fact the only members of the seven in town were Chris, Ezra, and Nathan and Nathan had just ridden out on patrol.

"Good Morning, Miss Wells," Ezra Standish said from by the stable door as he watched her care for her horse.

"Good morning, Mr. Standish," she smiled shyly, Ezra always had that effect on her, "you seen Vin."

"I am regretful to say that I have not. I just got off of patrol," Ezra said with a charming smile, "Oh, Miss Wells…"

"Yes," Casey said.

"I do believe that he and Mr. Wilmington left to deliver a prisoner to Ridge City, yesterday."

"Aw shoot," Casey cussed, Ezra raised one eyebrow at the comment.

"Is there anything I may assist you with?"

"Aunt Nettie has got a bad cold and I was hoping to find Vin so that he could come and help me with the ranch work."

"Might I offer you, my assistance?"

"You would do that," she asked, "I mean… Aunt Nettie says that you don't do work."

"It would be ungentlemanly not to help a lady when she is need," smiled Ezra, "if you would allow me to change into an outfit more suitable to the task at hand."

"Alright."

"I shall return shortly," he said turning on his heel.

Casey smiled as he walked away. She was glad that Vin was not in town because it gave her a reason to spend time with Ezra. There was something about the southern gambler that made her weak in the knees. It had to be his smile, JD had never made her feel this way, but she cared about him dearly, only as a friend, a very good friend, of course. She saddled her horse then sat outside waiting for Ezra to join her. About fifteen minutes later Ezra left the saloon.

"Miss Well," he said extending his hand to help her up.

"Thank you Mr. Standish," she blushed as he offered his arm to her as well.

"I'll go make some lunch, Mr. Standish," Casey said with a smile, "and then go check up on Aunt Nettie."

"Very well, my dear lady," Ezra said with an easy grin, "allow me to finish this up and I will be right in."

"Alright," Casey said and hurried into the house. After putting the stew she had made yesterday in the stove to warm, she took a bowl up to Nettie.

"How are you feeling," she asked.

"I've been better."

"You've been sleeping, right?"

"Yes, all morning," Nettie said, "I haven't slept this long since I don't know when."

"I got you some lunch."

"Thank you dear," she said glancing at the bowl, "Did Vin come out with you."

"No, he is escorting a prisoner to Ridge City."

"Did one of the others come out with you then?"

"Yes, Mr. Standish offered his help."

"That man don't know how to do an honest days work, Casey."

"That man is fixing the hole in the roof of your barn," answered Casey sharply.

"What's in it for him?" Nettie asked with a secret smile on her face.

"I don't know." Casey told her and then the young woman went downstairs to fix lunch for her and Ezra. Casey was pulling the bowls down from the cupboard when she spied Ezra washing his face off; he had removed his shirt so not to get it wet. Casey stood there for a minute watching the gambler. She got herself together and started to slice some bread.

"That smells divine, Miss Wells," Ezra said as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Thank you Mr. Standish," she blushed at the praise. Ezra placed the bread on a plate while Casey dished the stew into the bowls. Then she placed one before Ezra and sat down across from him.

"When did you learn to do that?"

"In my line of business, Miss Wells," Ezra explained, "one had best know a multitude of skills. And I learned that one during a con of my mother's, but I put it to good use when I was working on a riverboat."

"When did you work on a riverboat?"

"Approximately six years ago; I was a hand by day and a gambler by night." They made pleasant conversation as they finished their meal and as Ezra was helping Casey wash the dishes the sky broke open and a steady downpour began.

"It is a good thing that we got that hole patched before the rain," Ezra said with a glint in his eye.

"It sure looks like it," agreed Casey, "I guess you'll have to wait the storm out."

Later that afternoon Ezra went outside to bring in some firewood; Casey went upstairs to check on Nettie. Nettie patted the bed for Casey to sit down.

"Mr. Standish didn't go out into that storm did he," she asked coughing.

"Nah, he's still here," said Casey as she handed Nettie a glass of water.

"Good, make up the bed in the spare room for him and get him some of Brian's old clothes if he needs it," the older woman told her, "the rain ain't letting' up tonight."

"Alright, do you need anything?"

"Not yet, my dear," Nettie said, "Now go and see to our guest."

"Yes, aunt Nettie," Casey smiled before leaving. Nettie watched the younger woman with a small smile.

Casey hurried to the extra room and made up the bed. She got some spare towels out of a closet. She hurried downstairs to find herself faced with a wet, shirtless gambler. Casey's eyes widened at the sight and she could help stare at the attractive chest, and she blushed as she handed Ezra the towels.

"Thank you, Miss Wells," Ezra said.

"I made the guest bedroom up for you," she told him after she had stopped staring and had a few moments of gathering her thoughts.

"That is very kind of you," Ezra said flashing a dimpled grin, "you don't by chance have any dry clothes?"

"They're in the bedroom, I'll show you."

Ezra changed and after reigning in his feelings he went in search for Casey. He felt an attraction for the younger woman since he had met her; he had never met anyone quite like Casey before. In fact most of the women he had met in the past had reminded him of his mother. Not exactly what Ezra was looking for in a woman, Casey was something else, she was natural, and honest, and his attraction to her was very real.

When he went downstairs and smiled when he saw the object of his affections standing out on the porch. He shook his head and joined her.

"I love storms," she said as he stood beside her.

"I enjoy watching them, Miss Wells," Ezra told her, "from inside."

"Casey."

"Pardon?"

"I want you to call me Casey," she said facing him. Ezra swallowed as he looked into her warm brown eyes.

"Well then, Casey," he said, "I must insist that you call me Ezra."

"Ezra," Casey said with a small smile, "stay out here with me for a while."

"I would like that," Ezra said standing beside her once again and after a few moments of silence he covered her hand with his, "you're cold."

"It ain't that bad."

"I'll go start a fire," Ezra said and led the woman into the house. Ezra got the fire started while Casey worked on supper. After she carried a tray to Nettie, Casey and Ezra enjoyed a meal in the warmth of the kitchen. After their supper Casey grabbed a blanket while Ezra stoked the fire. Once he was finished he sat down besides her and Casey covered them both with the blanket. They spent the evening curled up together talking about everything. Ezra found himself opening up more to this remarkable young woman in a day than he had with most people in months.

Neither of them was aware that the formidable Nettie was watching them wrapped up in a blanket on the stairs; she smiled when she saw Casey snuggle up under Ezra's arm. She knew about the feelings that the two of them had for each other. It was plain to see if you looked at them.

"I should let you get to bed, Casey," Ezra said standing up; he smiled at the slight blush on Casey's face as she took his hand. Outside Casey's room, Ezra dipped his head down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I hope you have pleasant dreams, Casey," he drawled quietly pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Night, Ezra," she responded with a bashful smile before going into her room. Ezra was plainly shocked that he had allowed his feelings to get the better of him; his hand instinctively went up to his lips. Maybe this was a dream, it had to be, but it felt so real.

The next morning Nettie was much better, it was amazing what a day of rest did to a body. She was up before both Casey and Ezra; she was preparing a hearty breakfast to thank the enigmatic southern gentleman. He didn't have to help them, considering the fact that he often claimed that he did not lower himself to menial labor, Nettie figured that it had something to do with his well-hidden and jealousy guarded heart.

"Aunt Nettie," Casey exclaimed, "should you be up?"

"I feel much better Casey," Nettie explained, "I can't be cooped up for long periods of time anyways."

"Alright,"

"Good morning, ladies," Ezra drawled, "something smells heavenly."

"Morning Ezra," Casey said as she placed the dishes on the table.

"Mornin' Mr. Standish," Nettie greeted him, "I hope last nights storm didn't trouble you none.

"It was not a bother, Mrs. Wells," Ezra assured her with a charming smile, "is there anything that I might do to help?"

"Just sit down and wait to eat."

"Yes, ma'am," Ezra said as Nettie began to pile food on plates.

"You're almost as skinny as Vin," she frowned setting the plate in front of him.

"Thank you, Mr. Standish," Nettie said to the gambler as he was preparing to leave, "you'll have to come out for dinner soon, and I'm not gonna take no for an answer."

"I would be honored," Ezra honestly replied, he then turned to face Casey.

"Thank you," she shyly smiled at him.

"You are most welcome, my dear lady," he said placing a soft kiss on her hand before turning to leave. Casey and Nettie stood on the porch watching as he rode back to Four Corners.

Chris paced outside the saloon; he had no idea where Ezra had gone off too. Inez told him that yesterday Ezra had returned and then left almost immediately afterwards and then the stable hand told him that he had seen Ezra ride away with Casey Wells. Once the storm hit, Chris got worried, Ezra was unaccounted for and Buck and Vin were supposed to be returning that night. And come nightfall none had returned. He was also irritated at the southerner, he should have told someone where he was going. Chris glared at Ezra when the southerner rode into town on his mischievous mount. Nathan had taken the morning patrol so Chris could question the gambler in peace.

"Good morning, Mr. Larabee," was all the man said before heading into the saloon.

"Ezra, where the hell were you," the man in black demanded of his gambler.

"I was at Mrs. Wells' ranch," Ezra told Chris, "I must have neglected to tell you this."

"Just what were you doing?"

"I was helping her and the lovely Casey, you understand that Mrs. Wells had a bad cold, and I got caught out there when the torrent rains began."

"I don't believe it," Chris said with a grin.

"Don't believe what, Mr. Larabee," Ezra asked, "Because, I assure you that I was there."

"No, Ezra," chuckled Chris, "you doing ranch work."

"A gentleman never leaves a lady in distress," said Ezra before heading up to his room.

"You got the night patrol, Standish," Chris called up after him.

"I would simply be delighted, Mr. Larabee," Ezra called down from the top of the stairs.

The end


End file.
